


i don't even have a title who am i kidding

by choirgang



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, also there's drug mentions in here, and alcohol happening, it's a smutty one shot yay!, this happened, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirgang/pseuds/choirgang
Summary: female reader and shane get some hot closet action





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i just threw this together this morning. it was mostly for me but i figured i'd share it. it caters almost exclusively to my kinks and shane is very not canon so...enjoy if you want?
> 
> it's not really anything to do with stardew valley or anything, i just kinda...want...tofuckshane and is that so bad?
> 
> there may or may not be a continuation on this?? don't hold your breath but i kinda left it open in case i wanna write more

You sighed and looked down at the drink in your hand, thinking of all the different excuses you could make to leave this party. It’s not even that you weren’t having fun; you had a good time up to now, but you were getting tired and beginning to feel out of place. Honestly, you had felt out of place from the beginning of the night – your friend, after a day of exploring a new city, wanted to go bar hopping and you, knowing that when your friend says ‘bar hopping’ she means ‘go to two bars and let me pay for all your drinks,’ decided to tag along. Drinking isn’t really your thing – you’ve done it plenty and enjoyed it thoroughly, but it just doesn’t hold as big of an appeal as it once did. Even so, getting a little drunk with an old friend isn’t a terrible way to spend a night.

You suppose you must have been a bit more than ‘a little drunk’ for you to have ended up here, however. Your friend has a habit of talking to strangers a little more than she should, and while that’s great for making friends (and finding drug dealers), it does sometimes end up with the two of you going to a party, your friend ditching you (three times, tonight) to fuck some guy, and you leaning against a wall, drinking a rum and coke out of a red solo cup. This isn’t the first time this has happened and you’re sure it won’t be the last. Hopefully next time the guys will be more interesting – you had tried to talk up a few of them and they were either taken, boring, or just not your type.

Taking a big gulp of your drink, forcing down the shitty rum and flat coke, you pull out your phone to check the time and see a new message from your friend.

_(12:25 am): hey u shuld come ups tairs m in the last room on the right_

Sighing, you decide to indulge her and head up. The door was cracked open and you could hear talking and laughing from at least five different people. After a quick knock, you pushed open the door and stepped in, finding yourself among at least ten people in what had to have been a master bedroom with all the lights replaced with black lights. You quickly spotted your friend on the side and made your way over to her, confusion written across your face.

“Uh,” you began once you were close enough to her, “I thought you were fucking what’s his name?”

She nodded, chugging the rest of her drink. “I did.” She grabbed two bottles from the table next to her and handed one to you. “Here, I found these downstairs and snagged them for us.” Upon further inspection, you saw the bottle was a wine cooler. A high alcohol content wine cooler, at that. You finished your drink and poured the contents of the bottle into your cup, handing the empty bottle back to your friend to put on the table.

“Thanks. So, who are these people?” You took a sip, grateful that it tastes just a little better than your last drink, and took in the room. Everyone was casually chatting amongst themselves, and you noticed that a few more people had joined you since you came in.

Your friend gave you a slightly mischievous smile. “They’re just some friends I made. C’mon, I’ll introduce you to some of them.” You rolled your eyes and followed your friend across the room, talking to mostly everyone. You found out that most of them were from the city, but a couple people came from a little town about 45 minutes away – Pelican Town. You and your friend had passed through the town and the accompanying valley – Stardew Valley – on your way into the city, and you had mentioned wanting to visit when you saw the beautiful foliage and tasted the fresh air.

By the time you met everyone, you drink was gone and the crowd had doubled. You were pretty curious why everyone was collecting here, but you decided not to ask, as you figured it was just a nice, quieter place to hang out, as the music that was blasting downstairs is at a much more tolerable level up here.

\---

Well, you figured wrong, apparently. Not five minutes after you made your rounds, one of the girls got everyone’s attention and talked about what everyone was there to do. And apparently, who everyone was there to do. You learned it was something of a swingers club, but instead of couples, it was just people getting together to do anything from make out with to have sex with strangers. Honestly, you weren’t too opposed to the thought of getting some attention, so you decided to join in on the fun.

You realized, though, that this isn’t exactly going to be how you thought it would as your friend and another girl pushed you and a reluctant looking guy into the closet of the bedroom next to the master and pushed a chair in front of it, promising to check back in thirty minutes. You listened as they quickly walked out, giggling, and closed the bedroom door behind them before you spoke up.

“Uh…hi?” The guy mumbled something of a response. “Uh…my name’s _____, and you are…?”

He sighed. “Shane. How long did they say we were in here for?”

You rolled your eyes in the dark. Of course, you get pushed in a closet with the one guy that doesn’t want to be here. “Thirty minutes. Have you ever done something like this before?”

“No, and I don’t want to now. Only reason I’m here is because Leah and Elliot dragged me out here…” You racked your brain for a second, thinking you met a Leah and an Elliot, and recognized them as two of the people from Pelican Town. “Think you could call your friend or something?”

“No. She took my phone before she pushed me in here.” You were honestly a little annoyed. Is it really that hard to find someone to fool around with? With the alcohol confidence running through your veins, you decided it was time for you to try your best to change his mind. “So, uh, since we’re gonna be in here for a while-“

“Nope. Not interested.” He cut you off before you could even finish your question. What an ass.

“Come on! Fuck else are we gonna do? Stand in silence?” You reached out blindly and grabbed his hand, quickly lifting it to your chest and putting it on one of your breasts. Right after you took your hand off his he pulled it back, but not after lingering for just long enough to tell you that he might now be interested. “I’m not trying to brag, but I’ve got some nice…assets? Whatever, I’ve got nice tits and a nice ass just _begging_ to be touched, but if you’re just gonna stand there and pout, guess I’m gonna have to do it myself.”

After a few moments of silence, Shane sighed. “Fine! Whatever. You’re right, there’s nothing else to do. But this stays in here, okay? As far as anyone else knows, we just stood around.” He sounded mostly annoyed, but also a bit nervous. Is he just inexperienced?

You broke out into a smile and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, very purposefully pressing your body against his in a big hug. “Finally. I was worried you’d be boring the whole time and not want to kiss me.”

He froze for a second when you first touched him, but he began to ease into the contact and eventually put his hands on your back, sliding them down to your ass and giving it a squeeze, chuckling softly. “Wow. You were right, you do have nice…assets.”

After a few moments of the two of you slowly exploring each other’s bodies, you got tired of waiting for him to kiss you, so you leaned your head up and moved in until your lips met his jaw. You kissed across his face, probably a little more awkwardly than normal as you were a little drunk and the complete darkness was not helping you any. Eventually, your lips met his and you were surprised by how soft his were. You were almost embarrassed by how chapped yours have been, but you figured they weren’t _that_ bad as you continued to kiss him, your tongue snaking out to touch his lips experimentally.

Shane held you against him tight as his tongue came out to join yours, obviously a lot less reluctant now. You smiled through the kiss and rubbed his shoulders, chest, arms, anything you could reach. You were starting to get a little hot and bothered and wanted desperately to feel his hands on you more, but you forced yourself to be patient. He stepped forwardly slowly, pushing you until your back touched the wall before pulling back. You accidentally let out a really embarrassing quiet whine when you couldn’t feel him against you anymore and your face immediately got hot and probably bright red as he chuckled, a little more seductively than before.

“Do you mind if I…” He trailed off, fingering the hem of your dress. You paused for a moment, thinking about how removing your dress leaves you almost completely naked, but you pushed through your shyness and grabbed it yourself, pulling it over your body and letting it fall to the floor. He moved his hands back on your body, feeling up your arms and down to your breasts before moving them back to your ass and leaning in to kiss you more. You felt dirty, half naked and making out with a complete stranger, and it did nothing to help ease the fire pooling between your legs.

Just before your desire for stimulation became too much and you started touching yourself, Shane moved a leg between yours, pushing it up just enough that you could comfortably grind on it, as you did the moment you felt it touch you. You moaned softly against his mouth, feeling more than hearing his own low groan. He pulled his mouth off of yours again, and this time the whine that escaped your lips was a little less embarrassing and a little more purposeful.

“Someone’s having fun.” He bounced his leg against your core, eliciting more sweet noises from you. Reaching around your back, he fumbled with your bra strap for a minute before you reached up and undid it yourself, quickly tossing it to the side and moving his hands back on your breasts, desperate to feel his hands on you. You were getting into this a lot quicker than you thought you would – it has been a while since you’ve done anything sexual, and your body is so thankful for this attention.

He squeezed and rubbed your breasts, flicking your pierced nipples some before taking one of them into his mouth, sucking and licking and biting on it as you let moans and whimpers fall from your lips. One of your hands found its way into his hair and the other went down his front, inching closer to his hardening member. Before you reached it, however, he pulled back, this time taking his leg with him and grabbed your hand, putting it against the wall.

“Not yet.” He said as he ran his hands down your body, hooking his finger around the elastic of your panties and pulling them down. You let them fall to your feet and kicked them in the same general direction of your other clothes, acutely aware that you are now completely naked. He reached for your core, fingers prodding gently as he chuckled darkly. “Wow, you’re so wet already? Really getting off on this, huh? You like being naked in front of strangers?”

The heat from the embarrassment went straight between your legs as his fingers explored more of you, inching closer and closer to your hole. His other hand reached up to your breast and he squeezed your nipple, hard, drawing out a louder moan from you. “Hey, I asked you a question. You like strangers playing with you?”

You quickly nodded, and when you realized he probably couldn’t see you, you finally spoke up. “Y-yeah…um, it feels really good.” He leaned in and kissed you again, harder this time, as he flicked your nipple and played with your clit.

“Squirm for me, babe.” He whispered against your lips, increasing the intensity of his ministrations. You moaned and bucked against his hand, desperate for contact. “Tell me what you want,” he demanded as he pulled back from your lips once more.

“Um…please, uh…” You could hardly bring yourself to say it, struck by a shyness that always pops up in these situations. Shane, it seems, was not feeling very patient. He pulled you off the wall just enough to reach behind you and slap his hand against your ass, hard. “Ah! Please, please, I want to feel you inside me, please Shane!”

He gave your ass another smack for good measure before pushing you back against the wall and moving his hand back down to your core, feeling around until they were prodding at your hole. “You want this? You want a stranger to finger you?” You moaned out a ‘ _yes, please_ ’ and he pushed one finger inside you, sliding it in with ease. “Jesus, you’re tight. Can’t wait to bury my cock in you.” He made a ‘come here’ motion with his finger, immediately reducing you to a moaning, dripping mess. You aren’t sure how long he had been fingering you, but soon enough you could feel your orgasm fast approaching.

“Ah! Shane, I’m so close, please don’t stop!” You threw your head back and let out a loud moan, loud enough that you’ll probably regret it when your head isn’t so cloudy with desire, but all you care about now is finishing. A few more strokes of Shane’s fingers and you almost screamed, clenching down on his fingers and pulling him in to kiss him deeply, trying to drown out some of your moans in his mouth. You rode out your orgasm on his finger until your sensitivity became too much and you took his hand in yours, slowly sliding his finger out of you. He lifted his hand and put his finger in your mouth, letting you lick it clean and taste yourself, and that alone was enough to begin to relight the fire in your stomach.

Shane pressed his body against yours, kissing you hard as he reached down to undo his fly. You felt his smile against your mouth as he pulled down his shorts and his boxers, revealing his girthy member. Your hand immediately went down to it, stroking it as you lined it up with your entrance, wanting to feel him inside you as soon as possible. He groaned at your touch and leaned down to kiss your neck, probably leaving a mark, but you didn’t care. The head of his dick prodded against your wetness and you moaned.

“Shane…” You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him closer to you, bucking your hips against his. “Please! I want you inside me so bad!” You whined, hoping he would stop taking his time and just fuck you already.

He stopped his assault on your neck and moved his lips to yours, giving you an almost chaste kiss before he filled you entirely with his hard, throbbing cock. You moaned as he stretched you deliciously, hilting himself before giving you another kiss and starting to thrust into you. He quickly got into a rhythm, pounding into you hard but slowly at first, giving you time to get used to him filling you so fully. You, however, were a complete mess at this point; moaning and whimpering constantly, dragging your nails down his back when you weren’t threading your fingers through his hair and kissing him deeply. You lifted your leg and hooked it over his hip, letting the head of his cock hit you deeper, rubbing against your g-spot just right.

“Damn…” He panted, speeding up his thrusts. “Am I glad you talked me into this.”

You huffed out a laugh. “Didn’t take much. I think- Ah! I think you wanted this as much as I did!”

He lifted your leg more, pounding into you mercilessly as you let yourself climb to that peak once more. He seemed to be getting close too – if his erratic breathing and occasional groans were anything to go by. You clung to him as he hit your g-spot again and again, each time pushing you just a little closer until you felt like you would snap.

“Shane! Oh my God, I’m so close! Fuck me!” You all but screamed, letting the pleasure wash over you.

He grunted and kissed you hard. “I’m…guh, I’m getting close too. You like this, slut? Getting fucked silly by some guy in a closet?”

His dirty talk was almost enough to send you over the edge. “Oh God, don’t stop! Cum inside me, please Shane!” You briefly considered the fact that you hadn’t used a condom, but IUDs are pretty good at preventing pregnancy, right? You’d worry about it later – the only thing on your mind was feeling him fill you up with his cum.

At that he moaned, almost growled, and sped up one last time, thrusting into you with abandon as you moaned and clung to him like your life depended on it. Suddenly, he spun you around so he was against the wall, giving him room to give your ass a few good smacks.

“Yeah…take it, you little slut.” He moaned in your ear as he hilted himself, finally finishing inside you. “I bet you love how that feels, huh? I bet you wanna cum, huh? Cum on my cock, babe.” He punctuated his sentences with a few more spanks, thrusting into you one last time as you finally came. You nearly sobbed at the relief, riding out your orgasm on his cock before nearly collapsing against him, so thankful the wall was there to hold you two up.

You stood, pressed up against him, spent cock still inside you as you both caught your breaths, enjoying the afterglow. He gave you one last, sweet kiss before you stepped back to redress yourself. After you were decent and Shane had pulled up his shorts (how do you always end up completely naked when your partner keeps most of their clothes on?), you stood as you had before anything happened, on either sides of the small closet, unsure what to do.

“So, uh…how much longer do we have left?” Shane asked, a little awkwardly.

You were about to answer when you heard the bedroom door slam open. Moments later, the scrape of the chair against the floor, and the closet door flew open, revealing your friend grinning at you. “Hey _____! C’mon, it’s late, let’s go!” You have no idea where her sudden boost of energy came from. You assumed cocaine, and you hoped she saved you some, but you’ll have to wait and see.

“Took you long enough, Jesus. I’ll be there in a second.” You shooed her out of the room, turning to face Shane and finally see what he looks like. Honestly, he’s pretty handsome, and you think with how his eyes are scanning you, he must be pretty pleased with what he sees, too. You give him a big smile and one last kiss before stepping out of the closet. “So, uh, I would not be offended if you wanted to do this again sometime.” You glanced around the room for a pen, grabbed one off a desk, and reached out for Shane’s hand. You scribbled your number and a winky face on the back of his hand before scrambling off after your friend, wholly satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> don't have unsafe sex remember this is fiction


End file.
